Your Alpha
by CambionTwins
Summary: Zach goes to meet Owen at the Raptor enclosure, though he gets more than he bargained for.
Zach goes to meet Owen at the Raptor enclosure, though he gets more than he bargained for.

This fic was requested by a friend a while back. This story is a one shot and will not have any more chapters.

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Zach didn't know how to feel, should he have felt scared pressed up against the wall between two raptors or should he have given in and let the feelings of pleasure that the hands holding him in place were awaking in him. Owen had asked him to join him at the raptor enclosure after dark, had begged him even but somehow Zach didn't hear the desperation in his voice; the want and need that had oozed out of every word he had spoken, had he paid more attention then he wouldn't have come and gotten himself into this mess.

Owen held Zach against the wall between two of the raptors with his right hand while his left went to work, he let it slowly move down the boys back to his hip before snaking it in and under his shirt to feel up the skin of his side, and Owen had to bite his lip at how smooth the skin felt, of how good it felt to touch the boy like this and to have him at his mercy. The raptors made hissing sounds as their alpha took what he wanted, what he craved and they approved as they watched the boy struggle in vain while the hand felt him.

"You have no idea how hard it is to control myself around you, to not just take you whenever I see you. Ever since you came to the island I knew you were the one, I smelled it on you" Owen said after leaning in close so that he was resting his head on Zach's shoulder. "They told me that something like this would happen, that I would find someone who was meant for me and who I wouldn't be able to resist no matter how much I tried" Zach was freaking out even more as he listened to the man, he didn't understand what he meant but he had a feeling that it wasn't anything good.

"Please just let me go, if you do I promise I won't tell anyone about this" Zach tried to reason, tried to get out of this situation but Owen didn't let up or stop touching him, instead he just bit the lobe of Zach's ear while the raptors continued to hiss their approval. Owen took a step back and let go of Zach long enough to yank the boys shirt off, he had to contain himself from not just ripping it off but he did. Zach didn't have long before the hand was back, only long enough to turn around and face the man doing this to him. "Your not going anywhere Zach, not until I am sated" Owen said as he pressed the hand holding the boy against the wall a bit more firmly against his chest, "And I won't be sated easily"

Owen leaned in again to taste Zach's lips, the kiss was short though because the teen pulled away but Owen still licked his lips with a smirk, "I like a challenge" he said as he grabbed the back of Zach's head with his free hand and kissed him again. Zach tried to pull away again but the older mans grip was too strong, and although Zach tried to fight it his body couldn't deny the feelings that everything awoke in him, and slowly he felt himself give in to it, slowly he began to submit to the alpha.

The teen started to struggle less and less, and the alpha could feel the change in him and it made him smirk in triumph. Zach found himself letting out a moan when Owen's free hand grabbed his half hard cock through the confines of his jeans, "See, you do want this as much as me" the older man said as he squeezed a little more and laughed when Zach threw his head back against the wall and let out a moan that was clearly received by the alpha to go ahead.

Owen let go of the boys crotch to undo his jeans and push them down along with his underwear, "Not bad Zach" he said when he saw the teens member spring free, Zach couldn't bring himself to reply but he did blush, "Don't worry Zach, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your hot, and your perfect to me, so don't be shy… let out that wild side of you that you try so hard to hide from everyone else, let out the horny little beast I know is inside of you" Owen jerked the teen as he spoke, each word laced with the truth as it dripped lust.

Zach was losing his mind, his skin felt so hot wherever Owen touched. The man was doing things to him that he never thought possible until now and he loved it and he showed it by doing as Owen had asked. Zach grabbed Owen by the back of his neck and kissed the man with fervour, "That's it, just give in and enjoy it" Owen said when they broke apart, he could now see that Zach had given in to the lust because the teen's eyes were blown.

Owen let his hand that had been holding Zach still drop to the boys hip and then slip further back to one of his firm cheeks, he grabbed it with such strength that Zach gasped when the slight pain shot through the haze he was in. "I can't wait to taste you" Owen said, his voice slightly deeper than it had been, and Zach could have sworn he heard a low growl from the man. Owen couldn't wait to taste the boy so he took firm hold of Zach's hips and lift the teen up until his cock was level with his face; Zach couldn't do much more then gasp at the sudden lift and then moan as Owen took his cock into his mouth, the teen letting his hands grab hold of the man's hair as he was deep throating him like a pro.

The things Owen did with his tongue was like nothing Zach had ever felt, and he had gotten his fair share of blow jobs before; none of which even compared to the way Owen devoured his cock. Owen pulled off of Zach with a pop, a string of saliva all that's left of the amazing blow job, the man licked his lips before smirking up at the blushing teen, "Delicious, now for the next course" Zach didn't have much time to contemplate what he meant before the man turned him around in the air. Owen still only held Zach up with his strong arms, the teen afraid that he might fall but Owen didn't even seem to struggle as he moved his hands inch by inch until he wasn't just holding Zach up anymore, but now also able to spread the boys cheeks with his thumbs.

Zach let out a surprised gasp when Owen's tongue started to lap at his tight hole, the teen couldn't contain the moans that followed the gasp either, more so when Owen started to push his tongue past the muscles. It didn't take Owen long to work his tongue past the tight resistance and taste the boy for real, he didn't relent either when Zach started to shake above him, the teen almost falling a few times since there was nothing to hold onto.

Without warning Owen had stopped and let go of the boy and caught him just before his feet hit the floor, the yelp that Zach had let out only made him smirk more, "Don't worry Zach. I would never hurt you, never you" he whispered into the teen's ear before biting it. Owen pressed Zach flush against the wall between the raptors again, "Don't turn around" he said before he let go of the boy and stepped back so that he could undress.

When Owen finished stripping he just stood there and watched the hot teen as he shook, his legs barely keeping him upright thanks to him. "You're so damn hot" he said before he walked back over to Zach and pushed up right against his back so that there was nothing between them. Zach could feel Owen's cock up against his back and it felt big, too big for him and it scared him. Owen stared to kiss and bite at Zach's neck again, his left hand going to play with the boys cock while his right went to his mouth and forced three fingers into it.

Zach moaned around the fingers while Owen played with his body, while he marked and toyed with it like it belonged to him and not Zach. "Mine" Zach heard the man say softly between bites, he shivered as he thought about what that meant. When Owen tightened his hold on the teens cock and gave more forceful and slower jerks Zach felt his legs give but Owen didn't let him fall as he moved one of his own legs in-between his thighs. Owen removed his fingers from the teens mouth, he positioned them at the teen entrance, "This is going to hurt a little" he said as he eased one finger into Zach, his patience running out as he felt the tight heat encasing his finger.

Both of them shook as the finger sank deeper, Zach from having something inside of him while Owen at how tight it was. Owen couldn't hold back anymore, besides there would always be a next time to take things slow and easy; right now though he just wanted to be inside of the boy. A second finger joined the first and began to scissor Zach, the teen grunting at the burn but luckily the way Owen was playing with his dick and the way he mouthed at his neck distracted him from it, until a third finger joined way too soon, then he realised what was happening.

Zach snapped out of the haze he had been in, the feeling of being opened had him remember what would be coming after the fingers and he started to protest again. Owen didn't let the boy move however, he did stop playing with his dick so that he could grab his arms and hold them above the teens head, "I was wondering when you would snap out of it, I was missing the challenge" Owen said, his voice making the teen shiver. Owen pulled his fingers out of Zach and pulled his hips away from Zach's as he positioned himself, "This is going to hurt, a lot… don't hold back though, let me hear you" Owen said and kissed the teens temple and cheek tenderly before he pushed his hips forward and let the head of his massive cock breach the teens tight ass which made Zach hiss along with the raptor and Owen moan.

The raptors voiced their own approval as their alpha continued to sink deeper and deeper into his mate, and when he bottomed out they went quiet and listened to the crying teen and their heaving alpha. "Fuck Zack, your so damn tight" Owen said through clenched teeth, but Zach didn't hear him as he continued to cry at how much it hurt and at how full he was.

Owen took a deep breath before he pulled half way out and then thrust back in quickly, he began setting a pace but it was hard to hold back the urge to not just pound the boy through the enclosure wall. "Fuck" Owen kept saying each time he pulled out, it felt like Zach was sucking him back in whenever he pulled out, and it felt fantastic, it felt like the boy was made for him.

Zach was wailing as Owen started to pull out farther and thrust in with more force, so much that each thrust pushed his soft member painfully against the metal wall, Owen stopped when he heard his lover make pained sounds, his brain finally realising that he was the only one feeling good. Owen tightened his hold on the boys wrists as he let his free hand snake around the boys middle before lifting him up on his cock and turning with him and walking over to the bars behind them; he pushed Zach up against the bars and let go of his wrists to instead grab at the bars as he started up his thrusts again.

Zach grabbed hold of the bars in front of him, his arms shaking and barely able to move as Owen let go and pounded into him without any mercy. Owen could see that Zach was still against it, that it hurt more than it felt good so he once again stopped; Owen pulled out and turned the boy around so that he was facing him, he picked him up and pushed his back against the metal bars and held him up by his thighs before he thrust into his tight heat again. Zach let out a series of whorish moans as Owen pounded hard into his prostate, the man aiming for it with each thrust and hitting his mark each time. Owen smirked as he watched Zach's limp dick start to harden.

Owen felt something inside of him, something warm and good as he saw his mate start to share in his pleasure and it spurred him on to give even more then he himself thought he could. It wasn't long before Zach started asking for more, for his alpha to go "faster" and "harder" and to never stop; it was music to Owen's ears as he tried his best to give his mate what he wanted.

Something was wrong, Zach thought when he felt Owen get bigger, or at least his base. Zach tried to stop the man, to stop the brutal thrusts that kept coming but he couldn't, he could however see the man's cock swelling at the base and it freaked him out. With each thrust it got bigger, and with each pull it hurt more, but nothing Zach did stopped Owen from going at it, from fucking him without mercy. A few more thrusts was all it took for it to catch on Zach's rim, the teen panicked when Owen looked down at it and then back up at him, the man gave one powerful thrust and pushed himself and the knot into Zach which caused the boy to scream as loud as he could, the raptors joining him with their sounds of approval.

Zach could do nothing but cry at the pain of being stretched so wide and at the feeling of being filled by the copious amounts of cum that kept shooting from Owen's cock. Owen was still thrusting shallowly into the boy, his hips moving on their own as he kept filling the boy with his cum. He and the doctors didn't know that the experiments would have this kind of an effect on his body, but he didn't really mind since to him it just made everything feel better.

It took almost a full thirty minutes for Owen to stop cumming and to deflate enough to slip out of Zach, but at this point the teen had fainted and was just a limp body being held up by Owen's own body. The man picked Zach up bridal style and carried him over to the jeep, he noticed when he placed the teen in the back seat that his stomach was streaked in cum, "Kid must've cummed when I knotted him" he said with a chuckle.

Owen had gotten dressed and threw a blanket over the sleeping naked teen in the back so no one would see him before he started the jeep and drove to his place to take care of his mate, but mostly so that they could enjoy another round when the boy recovered.

That was fun to write, and since I have been dying to get into this fandom it was even better. Me and Succubi did add the Jurassic series into our draws but have yet to get it, so thanks for the request for this fandom. We are thinking of starting a series in this fandom sometime in the near future, maybe after the IThreeLove part 2 is finished, so there is something to look forward to.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and FanFiction_


End file.
